


Death Service School

by Mrs_Oblivion



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Oblivion/pseuds/Mrs_Oblivion
Summary: Croix was 26 years old, when she first arrived at the death service school.  Originally her only plan was to kill herself, but apparently she was chosen to be one of  hundreds of students to accomplish death's work.





	Death Service School

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

"So..that means you have to control your flow of energy in order to take the soul out of the body ", the teacher said and wrote it onto the blackboard. 

As he turned his back, his students began to whisper excitedly. "What do you think, how is it to take your first?" a shy boy asked his friend who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, it's amazing", another one stated with dreamy eyes. 

"Silence!"the teacher shouted from the front still getting the notes down.

"I'm still asking myself why the hell I'm stuck in this place", a teenage boy muttered annoyed. 

"James, come on, it isn't that bad. We finally have a purpose, even if it's in death." The boy with the dreamy eyes replied to his classmate in a calm voice and slapped him on the back.

"Wow, you convinced me, Timmy", he answered ironically and rolled his eyes. 

They heard the school bell and packed their notepads and left in a knob of students that were escaping the classroom as fast as they could. 

"Finally, I'm starving. What's for dinner today?" 

***

 

Croix, was 26 years old, when she first arrived at the death service school. Originally her only plan was to kill herself, but apparently she was chosen to be one of hundreds of students to accomplish death's work. After she died, she opened her eyes just to find herself in a room that looked like a school office. In front of her a secretary was writing with a long and magnificent, colored quill. The woman had short white hair and her glasses leaned on the tip of her nose.

"Welcome to the death service school, Croix. Please have a seat." the secretary looked up from her paper and smiled at the new arrival, who was looking back at her with a completely puzzled look. "Sweetheart, the next student is coming...let me see..", she said and looked at a huge hourglass, that was standing in a corner next to Croix, " in about 15 minutes. So, please have a seat." And the white haired woman gestured to a small, old looking wooden chair in front of her desk.

Croix hesitated, but then she walked slowly over to the chair and sat down, still looking fully confused. 

"Well, you arrived just in time for the next school year, so, here is your student card, please do not lose it..", and she shoved the card over the desk, " these are your school supplies..", she held a finger in the air, let it swing and a pile of notepads, pencils, and a school bag appeared on the desk, " and this...is your school uniform, you get three pairs of it." she ended and with another swing of her hand a black cloak, a black blouse, a vest, pants, shoes and a crimson tie appeared on the desk. 

With that in front of her, Croix could barely see the secretary anymore and tried to take it into her arms. "I don't understand what's happening, right now", she said and tried to keep all the things in her hands.

"Do not worry, my dear, everything will clear up in the introductory event. But first you'll go to your new dorm. You'll be in room 45, your roommate already arrived an hour ago. Here this is the key. You will find the map of the dormitories outisde this office on the wall. I wish you success for the coming school year, my dear." As Croix stood up and went to the door on the other side of the room she could hear the secretary welcoming the next new student. 

When the door closed behind her she let out a loud sigh and looked around. She stood in a well-lit hallway that seemed to have no end. Croix closed her eyes and tried to process everything that happened only a minute before. She was pretty sure that she had killed herself, she felt it.

"Whatever..let's see how I get to my new "dorm"", she murmerd to herself and searched for the map on the wall. On the wall a big yellowed map showed the outlines of a great building. Croix put her finger on it and tried to find her room and all of a sudden the map changed and showed the dormitories. "Oh, I need 45?" she said surprised. And the map zoomed and depicted "dorm 45". Then it zoomed out again and a red line appeared and showed her how she'd have to go to get there. 

Half an hour later, she arrived at the door of room 45. "God, why does this house have so many halls and rooms? I thought I'd never find it." she sighed relieved when she saw the right number on the door. She knocked and the door opened by itself. A young boy, around 17-years, was lying on a bed and looked surprised to the newcomer in the doorframe. "Hey, I guess I'm your new roommate", Croix said nervously and closed the door. "My name is Croix, nice to meet you", she added and went over to his bed to shake hands, which wasn't that easy since she was still holding her uniforms.

"Hi, I'm Adam." the boy replied and took her hand.

"So, Adam, can you tell me why I am here?"she said while getting over to the other bed that would be hers.

"Honestly, I wanted to ask you the same question", he answered exasperated and sat down, eying her, while she viewed the room. 

"Oh damn, guess we're in the same boat, then." Croix said and let herself fall on the bed with the face into the pillow.

"Seems like it", Adam chuckled nervously.

Shortly afterwards a school bell rang and both of them startled. "We request the new students to gather in the assembly hall." a voice said that came out of nowhere. Adam and Croix exchanged glances and stood up in surprise. 

"Do you know where to go?" Croix asked her roommate who just shook his head confused. 

Together they stepped out and every door in the hallway opened simultaneously. Other students exited their rooms with the same puzzled expression on their faces. 

"This way, newcomers." They heard a voice at the end of the hallway and everybody moved in the direction, coming to a halt in front of an old-looking man. "When you stop talking, I'll guide you to the assembly hall. Please, follow me." he said and the students quit their conversations immediately. "Good, so let us proceed." and with that he turned around, followed by intimidated and silent students. 

No one dared to speak to his or her neighbor during the walk and so they just stared into the dozens of hallways they passed until they finally arrived at a large black door. The man held his hand up in the amount of his chest and the door opened with a loud creak.

The room was even brighter than the hallway they were standing in. It dazzled them and they had to blink a few times before entering. 

"Welcome newbies, please take a seat, everybody."


End file.
